Another World
by Beba Turner-Halliwell
Summary: P&C AU... They married and they're in love expecting for their baby....
1. Default Chapter

In this story, everything happened just as we know it till Black as Cole, after that, Cole was powerless only for two months, then Belthazor came back, and Phoebe&Cole got married anyway, because she just accepted the fact that Cole was a demon, well half demon and they ended up getting married and now she´s two moths pregnant. The source taken over Cole's body NEVER happened. In the other hand, Leo and Piper live in the Manor with Paige, because Phoebe&Cole live by the own in a penthouse. (remember Cole´s penthouse) This story is the beginning of a sequel. I'm alredy working in the others parts of the history. I heard suggesting of your part and please review, that's very important for me, 'cause this is my first story. Thank you, hope you enjoy it. And by the way I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I made up, I don't get any money for this I just do it for fun..  
  
The midnight's snack  
  
Phoebe was in the room of some hotel, she just thought that it would be nice to take sun, and take some fresh air, she just felt a little tired of everything, maybe the some air could be nice, she left the hotel room and she thought in surprises Cole, he had told her he'd be at the pool. She took the elevator, and made her way towards the pool, when she got there she started looking around for Cole, but she didn't see him, and suddenly she heard strong laughs, which seem to come from a group. She then turn to the direction of the laugh's source, and she was shocked for what she saw. She saw Cole, her husband, the love of her live laughing and flirting with two women "Bitches!" she thought. One of the women was a blond, not a real one, but a sexy, tall, blond with nothing but a really tiny and small bikini. The other one, was a read head, with long hear and she was above Cole, literally. And the worst thing was that seems like Cole doesn't care about that, actually looks like he was enjoying it. The three of them were laughing and drinking. Phoebe just felt so sad, humiliated, disappointment, and angry, she felt very mad and angry, because she just was wondering why Cole could do something like this. So her anger made her go to them, so she went closer and closer till she was in front of them. " How could you do this to me?!" she yelled to Cole. But Cole seemed like he didn't heard her, actually the three of them were acting like she wasn't yelling there. "Get off my husband, you bitches!" she keep yelling, but they kept laughing and flirting just like she wasn't there again. Phoebe felt so angry and she wanted to cry, and them she saw Cole touching the read head's ass and his other hand was in the blond's waist. She then ran out of there, and she saw her image in the water of the pool and she shocked again because her image wasn't the same anymore, she was so fat, and looked like she weighted at least 300 pounds, she then stopped there and started to cry. After that, Phoebe woke up and sat on the bed, thank God, it just was a night mare, she thought, then she turn to the clock at the nightstand " two of the morning" she repeated to herself and then turn to the bed again to see Cole sleeping. "Cole?, Cole? Cole" "Yeah, honey. I promise not to throw wet towels in the bathroom's floor again . and yeah I'll take out the garbage too" he said with his eyes still closed, and obviously half sleep. "Cole, wake up" Phoebe repeated and shook his shoulders. "Cole.". He was refused to open his eyes but he finally woke up "What?" he just said. "Cole" she said again sadly. "What honey, what is it?" he said sleepy but softly this time. " Cole, Am I pretty?" she asked. "Oh not again." he though. Phoebe was sensible because her pregnancy, the hormones had caused her changes of moods, insecurity and the desire of eat strange and weird foods, that making aside the morning sickness. Phoebe was two months pregnant and she had been having bad dreams, and them she wake up in the middle of the night, wake him up and ask him if she's pretty and if he's gonna love her if she's fat in the nearly future and things like that. And this had happened frequently lately. "Yeah, honey, of course you are. Actually you're the prettiest girl in all the town" he said and that made her smile. "Yeah, but Am I prettier than."she said but he didn't let her finish when he sat up and softly kissed her in the lips. "Honey, I love you, just you, you know that. Why don't we come back to sleep?" He said, and he really mean it, he had had a really hard day at work and he was tired. "It's just that I don't want you to go with a tall blond and." "What? Where did you get that from? What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Oh. nothing" she said. "Never mind. Let's get back to sleep" he said getting into the sheets again. "Hey. that's rude!". "Ok, Phoebe, tell me, what do you want me to do? Honey, I'd really love to stay up and talk all night to you, but I have a court case tomorrow morning, so I have to get some rest" he said almost asleep. "Come on, why don't we go for a snack?" she suggested cheerfully. "Ok, that means, I'm making a snack for you, right?" "well, a sandwich would be fine" "Alright, I'll be right back" he said as he put his rub on and made his way to the kitchen. After five minutes Cole was back. "Here, I made you a turkey sandwich with cheese and mayo" he said handed her a plate with the sandwich. "Thanks honey, you're cute" she said before she took a bite. "And a get cutter" he said and she smile. "is it yummy?" he asked "Mmm hmm, it's great". Then Cole get in bed again and wait till Phoebe finish her midnight snack, once she finished it, Cole hung her and thigh and they were ready to sleep again. "Cole" "what?" he answered. "you know I'm gonna get fat and ugly, when that happened, you'll love me?" "Of course I will, sweetheart" he said closing his eyes "And Besides, if I won't, you might be able of throw fire to me and vanquish me" he said playfully, at that she slapped him playfully in the arm "And do you think that Jennifer Lopez is sexy?" Cole was almost asleep already but told her "No honey, she's not. You're sexier than her, you're. you. you're the sexiest of all" "Liar!" she said and then put her head in his chest and they both fell asleep. 


	2. Sandwich… an aphrodisiac?

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took to long, But I've had some personal problems and stuff that have been taking me time. I have like a zillion ideas in my head, but I don't have the time to sit, write and type. I hear suggesting of your part and please, please, pretty please review, that's very important for me, 'cause this is my first story. Thank you, hope you enjoy it. And by the way I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I made up, I don't get any money for this I just do it for fun..  
  
  
  
Sandwich. an aphrodisiac?  
  
  
  
The next morning Phoebe was in the kitchen making the breakfast while Cole was getting ready for work. Phoebe was very, very happy. He really would has a hard and long day, so she though in making a nice food for him before leave home "It's the least I can do for waking him in the middle of the night" she though as she was setting the table. "Phoebe?" she heard Cole calling for her from the bedroom. "Yeah, honey, what is it?" she answered sweetly. "Where's my tie?" he asked as he was coming close to the table "Wow!!" he said very impressed. "Are we celebrating something?" he said referring to the big banquet. She just came closer to him and give a kiss in the cheek. "We're celebrating that I'm happy" she just said. "And why the most beautiful woman in this world is so happy this morning?" he said questioningly. "I'm happy, 'cause I'm married to the best guy, and that I'm in love, and that I'm starving today" she said with a big smile. "So, you think you can share that happiness with me telling me where did you put my tie?" he said pointing to his neck. "Oh, sorry. Which one?" she asked. "The blue one. I though it was with my suit" he just said. "I think it's in the top drawer" she told him pointing to the bedroom. "Okay" he said as he made his way to the bedroom again. Phoebe kept doing what she was doing with a big smile. "Found it!!" Cole yelled. Then he doing his tie as he walked, he came back to the table and sit down. Phoebe accommodated him the breakfast. She had made Spanish omelet with cheese, bread and coffee. "So, Will you be in the office today?" he said to make conversation. "I'll be there in the afternoon. I have some stuff to do with Piper in the morning" she said as she poured cream and sugar in Cole's coffee. "Here you go, honey" she said "Thanks, baby. I'll try to be at home as early as I can. I have this case in court today, and God, that gives me headache, because I know the bastard is guilty, but there's not proof of that" "and that's why I studied psychology" she said to him as she was fixing hero own food in the table, but what caught Cole's attention was all the things she was adding to her sandwich. "Wow, you really got yourself in the sandwich club, don't you?" Cole said. The food she most was eating lately was sandwiches. "What can I say? I love sandwiches" she said still working in the sandwich. "So what are we eating this morning?" he asked referring to her food. "Well, this is a French bread, and I putted and omelet in it" she said pointing to the sandwich. "Here, is turkey, jam, salami, cheese, butter, Dutch cheese, tomato, mayo and ketchup" she said as she took a bite. "Are you sure you can eat that?" he asked shocked. "Oh. yeah. this is great. Hmm..this is wow" she said and moaned as she continuing eating "Oh please. Is that good?" he asked and chuckled. "Good doesn't describe it. Is. is. you have no idea the pleasure that a sandwich like this give me" she said enjoying the sandwich. Cole raised his eyebrow questionably. "It's almost. orgasmic" she just said. "Orgasmic? A sandwich can be orgasmic?" he asked once again shocked. "Oh honey, is not like that. Is just that when you're pregnant you focus your likes and dislikes in different things, you know" she explained. "But a sandwich?, I though I was orgasmic" he said sarcastic. "oh, come on. Is just a facet. But, just to prove you I much I love you. Why don't you try it? " she said offering her sandwich. "What? What do you mean?" he asked confused. "Yeah, take it, is yours." She said smiling "Are you sure?" he asked again and she nodded. So he took the sandwich and bit it "hmm. It's really good" he said "yeah, I told you" she smiled. And when he was just about to take other bite she stopped him "Now, give it to me" she ordered. "What? You said it was mine" Cole remembered her. "Just to taste it, not to eat it. It's mine." She said and quickly took the sandwich from him. "I love you, but this is too good to share it" she said "Besides, I already sleep with you, I don't have to share my sandwich with you, do I?" she told him. Cole just chose to ignore the whole thing, he knew that all was part of the daily change of moods because the hormones. "Yeah, honey, you're right. I really passed the line. I'm so sorry" he said with puppy eyes. "I know" she said taking a sip of chocolate quick. That was another new pregnancy addition. "So I don't have to use a sandwich to turn you on?" he said playfully. She just laugh at that. "With your butt? I don't think so" she answered and he smiled. "Although a sandwich might work" she said again and he froze and decided to follow the game "so, do I have to add 'Sandwiches' to the aphrodisiac food list?" he asked and she smiled and was about to answer that when the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell. I'll get that" Phoebe said as she stand up and make her way to the door. "That must be Piper"  
  
"hey, but is the Sandwich's fan club president" Piper greeted her and Phoebe smiled "hey, Piper" "Hey, honey. How are you?" Piper said entering to the penthouse. "Great. We were taking the breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Phoebe offered . "But just with a coffee" Piper answered as she was getting closer to the table "Hey Cole, how you doin'?" she said. "Hey Piper" Cole stand up and gave her a kiss in the cheek, they now treated each other like that, they were closer than before. "How's Leo?" Cole said to make chattering. "Oh, I was going to ask you the same question" Piper said. Cole was froze, Damn it! He though. He wished he hadn't brought the subject up. "What do you mean?" he said trying to hide his nervous. "Don't play fool to me. You, Leo and Darryl and someone else have been spending to much time together lately. Every time Leo come home or something and I ask 'honey where have you been?', he just says 'I was with the guys' and by the time I know 'the guys' are you and Darryl" Piper explained, but she wasn't mad, she just was curios. "Damn Leo. He couldn't even make something up" Cole though cursing Leo "Actually, Piper's right, Cole. It's happened the same to me" Phoebe commented curious. "Oh, it's nothing. You know, we just chat and go for a beer ." Cole tried to explain and looked to his watch "Oh look at the time. I have to go" Cole said putting his suit jacket on. "Alright, don't worry I'll make him talk" Phoebe said to her sister. "Bye Honey" Cole said and gave her a quick kiss in the lips "Bye" she said. "I'll probably be home late. I'll call you. Bye Piper" he said as he was heading the elevator. "Bye". As Cole left. "See?" Piper said. "Leo's been acting the same way" "Oh come on, Piper. Don't be that bitchy. Give the man some space" Phoebe said. "Don't you wanna know where your husband spent so much time with other guys?" Piper asked "Yeah, but that's not reason to press him, you know. Besides, I'm not the bossy and controller type" Phoebe said to her sister. "But I am." Piper answered. "Alright, so what did you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked. "Well, is something that I've been thinking and I wanted to tell you" Piper told her very seriously. * * * * * * "you think they suspect something?" Leo asked through the phone "For the way Piper looked at me, yeah. And that my friend is your fault" Cole said "My fault?. Excuse me, we're four in this. Well, five since last week" Leo answered "You think that kid is gonna last?" "Glen? He really loves Paige, he knows the secret, so I think we have a lot in common now" Leo told him "Ok, coming back to my point. You could said you were with one of your charges. Not with 'The guys'" Cole said "Oh, sure and I am with a charge every Thursday's night. That would really help to vanquish 'Jealous Piper'" "But you're a white lighter. Your job is be with witches all day!" Cole insisted and his assistant came in the office "Excuse me Mr. Turner, they're calling. The judge wants to talk to you before the trial" she said. "Alright. Thank you. Leo I gotta go"  
  
to be continue..  
  
Please review.. In the next chapter: -Who are really the guys and what do they do very Thursday's night? -What's Piper talking about? -Phoebe isn't really that jealous? -Are really those sandwiches aphrodisiacs? 


	3. What the hell is going on in here?

I hear suggesting of your part and please, please, pretty please review, that's very important for me, 'cause this is my first story. Thank you, hope you enjoy it. And by the way although I wish I do, I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I made up, I don't get any money for this I just do it for fun....  
Thank you Julie so much for your advise, that encouraged me to keep this fic.  
  
Chapter 3   
  
** What the hell is going on in here?**  
  
* * * * * * *   
"So, tell me, Piper. What's in your mind?" Phoebes asked as she was cleaning the dishes.   
"well, you know I've been thinking about... open a new restaurant" Piper answered  
"What?" Phoebe raised her eyebrow  
"P3's going pretty well lately and this is kind of a dream, you know. I'd like to open a restaurant"  
"Really?" Phoebe asked surprised  
"Yes, I think I miss the whole restaurant's world. I've been thinking about it, and I think is a good idea" she explained  
"But remember that you were the one who quit to Quake to open a club, because it was different" Phoebe told her  
"Yes, I know. But that was more than three years ago, you know. I mean, I'm a chef after all, and I'd really like to manage my own restaurant. I've been thinking in some ideas" Piper explained with hope "So, what do you think?" she asked  
"I think it's a wonderful idea" she replied with a smile and nodded. "And besides I see you have illusions about it. I think it would be great"  
"Well, There's this place, I'd like to go and check it out. It could work. I want you to come with me" Piper said  
"Alright. Let me get ready" Phoebe said  
"But remember, we're going today. Today Phoebe, so hurry up" Piper said and Phoebe went to the bedroom to get ready. Then she asked "Are you gonna sell sandwiches?"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
That night was Thursday's night, and as usual all 'the guys' were together talking. They had already come out of the classes they were taking and as usual they were at 'Luke's', which was a bar taking a beer, and talking just guys' stuff.  
"I can't believe that Cole was the one with the highest grade" Leo said  
"Well, that shows who's the one good at this" Cole said very proudly and took a sip of beer.  
"That was not fair" Darryl intervened "It's so obvious that the instructor has a crush on Cole"  
"Oh come on. Give me some credit! I've been practicing," he protested  
"How come the girls haven't found it out yet?" Victor asked   
"That's certainly not thanks to Leo" Glen commented and the guys started to laugh  
"Hey!" Leo protested  
"Piper suspects something" Cole added, "She started to push me with the whole thing this morning"   
"If Piper suspects, we're screwed. They'll find out" Victor added  
"Is not that bad or embarrassing" Darryl said  
"Oh and that comes from a cop?"  
Then the guys just kept chattering and Glen was trying to get for their attention, he had something very important to say "Guys?" he started. But no attention "Guys I need to say something" he said and the group of men just continued laughing and joking. Glen was very anxious so he decided to say out loud what he needed to share with them "I'm gonna ask Paige to marry me", at this all stayed quiet and stared at him and he continue, "I'll propose to Paige"  
Victor, Leo, Darryl and Cole were shocked. Leo was the first one in say something "Really?" he asked  
"Yes" Glen stated, "I've been thinking it, and I think it's the moment" he added. At this all started to pat him and tell him "Dude" and showed him support and happiness.   
"That's great" Cole said smiling  
"But how, when?" Darryl asked  
"That's the part where I need your help" he replied, "I want it to be perfect. I also want it to be a surprise. So, what do I do? What do I say?"   
"I do know that propose it in the middle of a demon attack is not the best way", Leo commented forcing back a laugh  
"Who would be that stupid to do that?" Glen questioned. The rest stayed in silence and Cole looked down at the grown.  
Glen noticed, "Cole?" he asked and Cole nodded and stared in silence  
"Did it work?" he shoot one more time and all broke laughing.  
"Hey!" he yelled, "it was in heat of the moment!"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
When Cole came back home Phoebe was already in her pajamas.  
"Hey" Phoebe greeted  
"Hey honey" he said as he gave her a quick kiss in the lips and then he reclined to Phoebe's belly and kiss it as well "Hey there, little one" he said and Phoebe smiled  
"Had fun tonight?" Phoebe asked   
"Yes. How was your day?" he asked as both of them entered their bedroom.  
"Great. By the way, next Wednesday will be my appointment with the obstetrician. The pregnancy control, you know" she commented  
"Ok, I'll go with you. I wanna make sure everything is perfect with my baby" he said with a big smile as he changed in pj's as well.  
"I think the doctor might do the first ultrasonic" she said cheerfully.  
"Really?" he asked happily  
"I'm not sure, but I think so" she replied and he joined her in the bed and came closer to Phoebe's belly. The truth was that Phoebe just had almost three moths, and her tummy wasn't big yet. She had won a few pounds and her boobs were bigger, but the pregnancy wasn't obvious yet.   
"You hear that, baby?" he asked to the baby, "I might see you next week"   
"Do you think is a boy or a girl?" Phoebe asked.  
"Baby could you answer that for mommy? If you kick I'll know you're a boy if you don't I'll know you're a little girl" he kept talking to Phoebe's stomach and Phoebe just laughed.   
"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he looked at the eyes  
"Nothing" she replied  
"Nothing?" he asked and kissed her in the lips. "I'm so happy" Cole said to her  
"Yeah, so am I" Phoebe replied with a smile  
"I love you so much. You know this is perfect. You are perfect" Cole said softly  
"You make me perfect" she said running her hand through his hair.  
"Thank you for make me a daddy" he said  
"Thank you for make me a mommy" she said smiling. The truth was that they had so many illusions in their unborn baby, after all they had gone through in the past, their baby was the proof of the victory in the war for their love.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
It was Sunday morning, and as usual the whole family were gathered in the Manor sharing breakfast. They used to spend the morning there. Piper cooked the food. The guys talked and the girls chattered and catch up in their stuff.   
Piper, Paige and Phoebe were gossiping and laughing in the kitchen; Cole was in the living room reading the morning paper and talking about politic with Victor. Suddenly Piper headed upstairs followed by he sisters.  
"Do you think something happened?" Victor asked Cole when he noticed the action  
"I don't think it was a demon, otherwise Piper would had yelled by this point", he replied  
"Yes, you're right" Victor said and they went to their business of reading the news and discussing about them.  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Piper put her hand in the doorknob of her bedroom, she wanted to show something to the girls and noticed that it was locked. She knocked.  
"Piper?" Leo asked  
"Yes, why is the door locked? Honey, are you changing your clothes?" she asked  
"Ahh... Yeah" he just said and whispered to Glen, "We're screwed"  
"Alright, I wanted to show something to the girls. We'll come later" she said  
"You were the one who locked the door", Glen reminded him  
"You were the one anxious for showing me the ring", he replied, "Let's do this. She'll probably go downstairs and come back later. Let's wait some minutes to give her time and we'll go out"  
"Ok" Glen nodded, "I knew I should have told his to Cole first" he remarked himself.  
"Ha-ha, very funny", Leo replied coldly  
Outside were still the girls  
"Piper?", Paige questioned, "Leo didn't know we... I mean Phoebe and me were with you"  
"So?" Piper asked  
"Why did he lock the door and besides if you were alone why couldn't you come in while he was dressing?", Paige started  
"Oh come on. You two are so paranoid", Phoebe intervened  
"Paige, you have a point. He might be hiding something", Piper added  
"Yeah, right, he's cheating on you in your own bedroom", Phoebe commented sarcastically  
"Let's wait until he comes out", Piper determined  
"I don't want to be part of this", Phoebe snapped. "I'll go downstairs"  
"By the way, has you seen Glen?"  
Five minutes later, Leo and Glen were shocked when they come out of the bedroom and saw Piper and Paige standing there.   
"Leo, why were you locked in there with Glen?", Piper asked angrily, "Please, don't tell me that-"  
"I can totally explain it" Leo replied  
"Glen, what going on?", Paige asked disgusted  
"I... we..." Glen tried but nothing came out.  
Piper went downstairs and the rest followed her  
"Could you explain me what the hell is going on?" Piper angrily asked. The truth was that a zillion things came to her mind, but she didn't want to believe it.  
"Jeez, Piper, calm down. No need to screen", Phoebe said from the couch where she was sitting right next to her husband.  
"That's why all of you spend so much time together?" Paige asked  
"What are you talking about?", Glen asked  
"She's Talking about you, Leo, Cole, Darryl and Dad"; Piper threw. "I can not believe something-"  
"What are you getting me in, Piper? What the hell is going on?", Cole cut her off  
"What's going on is Leo dressing in our room locked with Glen inside", Piper said  
"What?", Cole asked with a disgusted look and Glen looked at him and Cole got what they where doing. 'they were talking about the proposal', Cole figured out   
"We were just talking. We're not weird or something like that", Glen said and Leo nervously nodded  
"What were you talking about?", Paige asked  
"Probably guy's stuff", Cole intervened trying to help  
"Guy's stuff?. So you know what they're up to?", Phoebe asked Cole. Cole started to look everywhere; he had screwed it.   
'Why couldn't you just shut up?'; he cursed himself mentally.  
Victor stayed quite, he didn't want to screw it with any comment just like Cole had done.  
"When guys are in situations like this it can be. A, they're talking about women. B, they're gay or C, they're having problem with their prostate. You are quite young for prostate's problem. Literally", she looked at Leo, referring that he could be more than 60, but his body was still young; "So.. is it door A or B?" Piper asked  
Cole stayed quite this time, just like the rest of the guys. All the girls were staring questionably at Leo and Glen. Victor and Cole were quite nervous as well.  
Leo had to say something, but nothing came out.  
'Come on, Leo, say something, anything', Leo thought  
"So... what's going on?", Piper asked slowly this time.  
Leo looked at Glen and Glen shook his head no. He didn't want to ruin the surprise of the proposal to Paige.  
Leo sighed and said the first that came to him, "We've been taking cooking classes. We were changing notes", he said.  
"Really?" Paige asked, and they all nodded. The girls started to laugh and all the guy's jaw dropped open  
'Damn you, Leo!', Cole thought, 'It's not my fault you were screwing or what do I know'  
Glen sighed in relief, 'My secret is safe. I'll kill you later, Leo', he though  
"Cooking classes?" Phoebe asked forcing back a laugh  
"Yes", Cole replied and blushed  
"That was the reason of the sudden special foods you've been making lately?" Phoebe asked Cole and he nodded.  
When the guys explained all the business and the girls were laughing about it, they knew this would be one of those things that you could laugh at in the next twenty years.   
Then all the attention was catch at Phoebe just had just shimmered out. Jaws dropped, everybody stared questionably at the point where she had been.   
*-*-*-*-*-*  
So Guys, what do you think?? Please review 


	4. Overpowered Family Sunday

Hey guys, this is short, but I'm kinda loosing my touch with this fic, so if any of you got any ideas, let me know.... Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Overpowered Family Sunday."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Where is she?", a very shocked Paige asked  
  
"Did just happen what I think it happened?", Piper questioned   
  
"How can Phoebe shimmer?", Leo asked concerned, "But she's fine", he then added, "I can feel her, she's at..."  
  
"Upstairs Bathroom", Cole and Leo said at the same time  
  
"How do you know?" Leo asked  
  
"I felt her shimmer", he said as he headed upstairs.  
  
"Anything that this is, it's your fault", Piper said pointing at Cole as everyone headed upstairs   
  
"How can that be my fault?", Cole asked annoyed  
  
"Well, Shimmering is a demonic power, and I think...I hope actually, that you're the only demon she's sleeping with", Piper threw out. At this Paige couldn't help but laugh. "What are laughing at, Paige? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing", Paige said trying to get to a serious expression again.  
  
They all kept walking to find a very shocked Phoebe in the bathroom.   
  
"Honey, are you alright?", Cole was the first asking  
  
"Yeah...kinda", Phoebe mumbled, "Why did I feel I shimmered?"  
  
"Because you did", Leo replied  
  
"How...what...why...", she started to mumbled and then got it "ohh". Then she felt sick and just yelled: "Get out!". No one got why she was commanding this until she put her hand over her mouth. Everyone did as was told and after throwing up some minutes later, she came out of the bathroom.   
  
"Are you alright?", Cole asked concerned  
  
"Yes... I think", she said doubtful  
  
"Come here, honey", Cole said and wrapped his arms around her in a safe embrace and then kissed her in the forehead. It was to show her he was there for her.   
  
"Tell us exactly what happened", Piper commanded her sister  
  
"First I need to sit down", she said, and all they went to old Phoebe's bedroom. Even if she didn't live there anymore, the room was still hers. Piper didn't want to change anything, so the most of the stuff, the ones Phoebe didn't take with her, reminded still in the room. What usually happened was that Cole and Phoebe used to stay there sometimes at the Manor. When there was a late party, a usual late 'demon party' they just spent the night there.   
  
After Phoebe was sat on her bed and Cole sat right next to her, the rest joined in the bedroom.  
  
"First we were all laughing...", she started, "and I wanted...uh... I needed to go to the bathroom", she corrected herself, "The next I knew I was actually in the bathroom, and then I realized I had shimmered", she explained, she was shocked for what had happened.  
  
"Paige... we have to figure this out", Piper said very freaked and pissed  
  
"Figure out what? We already know what happened. She shimmered", Paige commented, it was very odd.  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't have to shimmer! I mean maybe she's possessed by evil", Piper almost barked  
  
"Hey!", Cole intervened, "I can shimmer and I'm not Evil", he said, he was getting annoyed by Piper's reaction. It was for sure that he was concerned, and Piper was as well, but she just could show it in a very, very annoying way.  
  
"Calm down. I'll just go to check with the Elders"; Leo said and orbed out.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Maybe it was... I don't know...", Phoebe tried  
  
"If something happens to Phoebe, it's ALL your fault", Piper accused pointing at Cole  
  
"Do you always have to remind me I'm a demon? Geez I've just been trying to get adapted by this kind of life, and I think I've made it pretty well so far, but you always have to be there judging me, blaming me and accusing for everything bad that happens around, why don't you just blame me for the war in Iraq?", Cole expressed angrily as he stood up, Piper really had gotten into his nerves.   
  
Of course Piper wasn't going to stay quite like that, so she started to bitch and yell at him while the rest stayed quite.  
  
"Oh yeah? And just correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that you were the one who came here and tried to kill us!", she threw. Although Cole and her were in good terms now, when they got there, they really would get there, and would discuss it and would spend days without talking to each other until one of there say the typical 'I'm sorry'. "I mean all the evil influence around here is because of you!", she continued  
  
"See what I'm talking about? You're actually proving my point. I mean you refer to me all the time as, 'The half demon', 'the half breed', 'your demon boyfriend, fiancé and then demon husband'. And don't deny it because I've heard you when you talk to Phoebe!", he reclaimed.  
  
"I think I'll wait downstairs", Glen uncomfortably offered as he felt out of place. He said it very low, as Cole and Piper kept yelling at each other  
  
"I'll go with you", Paige quickly said, she really didn't like it to witness this kind of scenes.  
  
"I'll join you", Victor offered.  
  
"All I'm saying is that if something happens to her I'll vanquish you and you know I can", Piper threatened   
  
"All I ask here is some respect! I just can't s-" Cole replied almost screaming, but was cut off by Phoebe  
  
"Stop it!", she yelled at them, "The two of you, stop it!", Phoebe said as she started crying, "I can't believe this." They both stood there quite. "I mean, the people I love is just hurting and insulting each other, it's not fair", Phoebe said still crying. Cole just came closer to conform her, but she just rejected him, "Leave me alone", she said at this Piper reaction was to come closer to do the same, but Phoebe's answer was the same.   
  
"See? You made her cry", Piper said to Cole  
  
"Me?", Cole said  
  
"I can't believe this", Phoebe said  
  
"Sorry honey, it's just that I don't want anything to happen", Piper told her sincerely   
  
"And you know Piper can always get on to my nerves", Cole added and Piper gave him a killer look.   
  
"Piper I know you're worried and concerned but you can't blame Cole everything. And please...please, stop bringing the past back. The past is in the past, Cole's good now", Phoebe said and Piper just nodded. Even if Phoebe was emotionally and had the hormones influences, she handled it pretty well.  
  
"And Cole... honey, I know Piper can be hash sometimes, but you have to try to stay cool...please? For me?", she asked   
  
"Fine". Cole just replied. It was like if Phoebe was the teacher lecturing Cole and Piper who had been such a bad kids.   
  
Some minutes later Leo orbed back in. "So?", Phoebe asked  
  
"Well... there's a reason of why you just shimmered, it's because now you have that power", Leo started  
  
"really? That's cool", Phoebe said excited  
  
"WHAT?!", Piper and Cole reacted at the same time.   
  
"It's not that easy" Leo continued, "The Elders said that it has to do with Phoebe's pregnancy. The baby has demon genes, and in that genetic composition include powers and since Phoebe and the baby are united by the placenta, they share blood fluids and everything, they also share powers", Leo explained  
  
"Does it mean she'll have my powers?", Cole asked  
  
"The baby's powers", Leo corrected, "We can expect that Phoebe develop those powers along with the pregnancy"  
  
"So I can also expect for energy balls as well?", Phoebe asked  
  
"Yes", Leo just nodded, "So, Cole will have to help you to work out in the control of these new powers", He added  
  
"Hold on, don't get me wrong, Cole...but if Phoebe's new power will be your powers, won't that be a problem in the future?" Piper questioned  
  
"Well... as any new active power, if she can't control them, yes. Besides, the temptation to...-" Leo explained and was cut off by Phoebe  
  
"go evil?", she completed  
  
"Yes", Leo nodded one more time  
  
"That won't happen, baby. We'll go through this together", Cole assured her as he squeezed her hand   
  
"Oh yeah, you, my demon husband is gonna help me to control my demonic powers so I won't go evil", she said sarcastic. Cole just changed to a mad expression  
  
When Phoebe noticed it just said with a big smile: "I was kidding".   
  
"Can't we just bind the baby's powers?", Piper suggested  
  
"No, because bind the baby's powers will mean bind Phoebe's, and she will be unprotected in case there's an attack", Leo explained  
  
"I see", Piper just nodded. 'I don't like it', she thought.   
  
Phoebe stayed there quite, she started to worry, because she had to face it, the temptation was big. Cole noticed her change.   
  
"Would you mind leaving us for a while?", he asked  
  
"Sure", Leo replied and grabbed his wife by the arm, "Let's go, Piper".  
  
"Bu-but...fine", she gave up and they both left the room.   
  
Cole came close to his wife and took her hand in his. "You won't go evil"; he started.  
  
She didn't reply. "Look, I know is harder than a conventional pregnancy, but that doesn't mean you-", he continued and she cut him off  
  
"How could you know? I've been evil, Cole and I liked it", she said and she was about to cry. He noticed, "I mean, it's hard because the temptation is too much and even harder with this rush of powers", she barely said, she was crying already. Part of the crying thing was because of the hormones.  
  
"No, no, don't cry, honey", Cole said as he dried the tears away.  
  
"it's just... it's.. I don't even know", she said still weeping  
  
"Phoebe, baby, listen to me, that won't happen. We'll go through this, together", he promised  
  
"But...", she started and he silenced her with a kiss.   
  
"I love you and I'm with you and I'll always be", he assured her.  
  
"I love you too", she said  
  
"And I know of someone who loves you too", he started in baby talking as he kissed her belly. "Listen to me baby, we have to take care of mommy ok?", he talked to her belly. And she just laughed  
  
"Cole, you have no idea how happy I am, that's why it makes me piss that something might ruin-", he silenced her with a kiss again.  
  
"Have I ever told you that sometimes you talk too much?", he whispered against her lips. She just smiled and he smiled back.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Piper, that was an amazing food, honey." Victor complimented his daughter.  
  
"Thanks daddy." She accepted smiling. They all had already taken lunch; it was great to expend these moments with family.   
  
"Yeah, it was really great." Cole commented.   
  
For Cole it was weird, but he had gotten used to it.  
  
"Ok, I think we're going home. Phoebe should rest." Cole announced tightened Phoebe who was sat beside him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy." She said yawning. She had increased her sleep hours since she had gotten pregnant. She was taking naps at day and sleeping more at nights.   
  
"My god, you're sleeping more than a bear on winter. I call you you're sleeping; I visit you you're sleeping. And you're only a couple months pregnant." Paige teased kindly.   
  
Phoebe just stick her tongue out to her sister.   
  
"Ok, Glen and me... we are going to see if we can catch a good movie on Tv..." she said looking lovingly at him. Trying to make up an excuse to get out of there.  
  
"We are?" he asked clueless and she gave him a look. He cleared throat. "Yeah, we are going to watch a movie." He said.  
  
"Paige we all know what are you going to do." Piper said and they both blushed.   
  
"We gotta go." Paige quickly said avoiding the family stare.   
  
"Bye." He waved as took his hand and they both left.   
  
Suddenly Phoebe shimmered out of the room. They all gasped from the impression.  
  
"Bathroom." Cole said as he sensed her. A few minutes later, she shimmered back.   
  
"I gotta control this thing." She complained. "Let's go." She told Cole.   
  
"Yeah. See you later, guys!" He said.   
  
"Bye, Thanks Pipe, for everything." She said.   
  
Phoebe and Cole got in the car and drove home, to the penthouse.  
  
Once Home, they both walked in hugged. He took her hand in his and kissed.   
  
"Why don't you join me to the bed and take a nap with me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I had to check some documents, but how could I resist to a nap with you?" he replied and they both smiled.   
  
"Come on." she said and they walked in their room.   
  
She changed in more comfortable clothes, and he just undressed and laid down only wearing his boxers.   
  
"Phoebe where are you?" he asked from the bed.  
  
"I'm looking for something." She replied from the closet.   
  
"What are you looking for?" he questioned sitting up.  
  
"Nothing!." She replied. "Found it!" she yelled and came to bed with Cole.   
  
She laid down and he cuddled her from behind in his strong arms; it felt so good to be like this, so warm, so safe...   
  
They stayed there quite for a while. Just enjoying each other's company. He had his hands on her belly in a protective way. It was the most beautiful thing ever for him and he couldn't wait to see it. His baby, THEIR baby... they were so happy, just expecting that little person to share all the love and care they had... but still they had to wait at least six more months...   
  
Then Cole heard some noise and Phoebe moving her hands. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"This." She showed a package of Oreo's.   
  
"Won't you share?" he asked.  
  
"No." she said eating a cookie and smiling.   
  
He smiled. "I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too." She said and turned her head to kiss him on the lips.  
  
He received the kiss from her chocolate lips. "But I still won't share my Oreos." She stated.   
  
"You know, I was thinking..." he said. "That we should start thinking about a room for the baby." He said.   
  
"Yes, and we also have to buy a crib, and clothes and little toys for the baby..." she said with shine in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could transform the guest room in the baby's room and the spare room in a new guest room." He suggested. "And then, in the future we could move to a bigger house." He added.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. So our child can play and everything when he or she gets older." He replied.   
  
"What do you think it'll be?" she asked. "A boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know. I like surprises. I'll be happy with a little boy or a little girl." He said.  
  
"Really? Because most guys rather to have boys, you know so they can share more with them, and then they want a boy and a girl, but trying to get a girl, they end up having six boys or just six girls trying to get a boy or-" she started babbling nervously.  
  
He cut her with a kiss on the lips. "Look, if we get a little boy it'll be great because I'll teach him a lot of stuff and everything. And if we have a little girl, she'll be as beautiful as her mommy and she'll be my little princess and we'll take care of her. Any will be amazing, because we love each other and that baby will be the result of that." He explained.   
  
Phoebe couldn't be more convinced. "You're right." She happily said. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that our baby will be healthy and strong and beautiful and we'll love it sooo much." She added.  
  
"That's right." He nodded. "Don't you think little one?" he asked her tummy. "Now, to sleep." He said  
  
"Love ya." She repeated.  
  
"Love you more." He said and they took their nap.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What do you think about 'Rain'?", she sweetly asked him, with her head in his shoulder as she was holding a notepad. They had waken from their nap and now where on the living room. All that talk about future plans and sex of the baby lead them to talk about names.  
  
"What kind of name is "Rain"?", he asked back  
  
"Don't you like it?", she questioned  
  
"Yeah, but-", he started. He didn't know what to say.   
  
"What about Sunny?", she asked with excitement.  
  
"Both are really beautiful, baby. But do you have to do statistics for that?", he asked.   
  
"No, but.... But... it's just that-", she started  
  
"Let's try this", he said and took the pad from her hands and threw it to the ground. "Forget this crap", he said  
  
"Cole what are you doing?", she asked  
  
"Let's do this. Now close your eyes, and think what your heart tells you", he said.  
  
She said as she was told, but then opened her eyes again, "Hold on. That's not fair. Why you don't say anything? I mean you don't like the ones I say, but you don't say anything either", she said  
  
"No, no, no", he completely denied. "I told you I wouldn't get in this.. I said you would choose the baby's name", he stated, "But please, don't let it be 'Sun' or 'Rain', people will think we're hippies", he explained and she laughed  
  
"Alright. I promise you'll choose the name for the next baby", she said with a grin  
  
"Hmm... I like that"; he said and kissed her  
  
"Will there be a next baby, right?", she asked  
  
"I hope so", he said with a big smile. She smiled as well, she took off her glasses and finally closed her eyes for a few minutes.  
  
"Ok, I got it", she said with happiness  
  
"Great, tell me", he said  
  
"If it's a girl, we'll name her Patricia, like my mom that I never met, and if it's a boy-"; She explained  
  
"Please, don't say Cole or Coleridge, that would be-", he started  
  
"No, it's not any of those. If it's a boy we'll name him Benjamin like your father that you never met. What do you think?", she said  
  
"I love it!", he agreed and kissed her again, he then leaned to her belly, "What do you think little one?", he asked. "This little one agrees so it's fine with me", he said as he kissed his baby.   
  
"Good", she smiled.  
  
"Ok, now we have an unfinished business", he then said  
  
"What?", she asked curiously  
  
"You said something about a next baby. Talk about the next baby", he stated  
  
Phoebe just blushed and laughed, "Cole!", she said  
  
"When are we going to work on it?". He asked  
  
"Cole I'm already pregnant, we can't have two babies at the same time", she said  
  
"Well, but we'll have to practice a lot don't you think?", he asked  
  
"So you suggest we should start as soon as possible?", she asked  
  
"As soon as possible, that's very important", he said.   
  
"Ok then", she nodded. "Like when? Like now?" she asked.  
  
"Now it's perfect." Cole nodded and kissed her on the lips. Then he realized. "Of course if that's good for you, because I don't want you to feel pushed or to hurt-" he started. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Cole always was caring and considering about her, he was afraid that them making love might hurt her or the baby. He always let her take the initiative and didn't push her about it. Of course it was just Cole being overprotective because till now she was doing just fine.  
  
She kissed him. "Now it's perfect." She said.   
  
They kissed passionately and Phoebe used her new found power to shimmer them into their bedroom  
  
so they could 'practice.' And They DID practice a lot.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
OK, guys, I know this one sucked, but I promise sooner and better chapters, really, so review anyway.... 


End file.
